Rileycules (1997)
Kida and The Girls team's movie spoof of Hercules Cast: *Riley Anderson (Inside Out) as Hercules *Penny (Bolt) as Megara *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Philoctetes *Nana (Peter Pan) as Pegasus *Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) as Hades *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Pain and Panic *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Zeus *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Hera *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and Moana (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Frozen and Moana) as Amphitryon *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Alcmene *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) as Hermes *Nessus (Hercules) as Himself *Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara and Rafiki (The Lion King) as The People of Thebes *The Hydra (Hercules) as Himself *Snake Jafar, The Backson, Ankylosaurus and The Great Animal (Aladdin, Winnie The Pooh (2011), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and The Swan Princess) as The Titans *Teetsie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Rileycules part 1: How It All Began *Rileycules part 2: Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Ludmilla *Rileycules part 3: Ludmilla's Lair *Rileycules part 4: Baby Riley Anderson Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Melody and the Disney Princesses *Rileycules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Rileycules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Rileycules part 7: Wendy Darling, Honey Lemon and Nana Reunite *Rileycules part 8: Wendy Darling and Nana meets the Alice *Rileycules part 9: Alice's One Last Hope *Rileycules part 10: Riley Anderson meets Penny (part 1; The Battle Against Nessus) *Rileycules part 11: Riley Anderson meets Penny (part 2) *Rileycules part 12: Riley Anderson meets Penny (part 3; Penny and Ludmilla) *Rileycules part 13: The City of Thebes *Rileycules part 14: The Battle Against Hydra *Rileycules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Rileycules part 16: What is Riley Anderson's Weakness? *Rileycules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Rileycules part 18: Penny Makes her Move *Rileycules part 19: Romance in the Air *Rileycules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Penny Quits/Alice? *Rileycules part 21: Alice's Revelation *Rileycules part 22: A Deal is Made *Rileycules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Rileycules part 24: Riley Anderson vs. Ludmilla *Rileycules part 25: Riley Anderson Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Rileycules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Hercules Penny from Bolt.jpg|Penny as Megara Alice1.png|Alice as Philoctetes Nana (Peter Pan).jpg|Nana as Pegasus Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Hades Pooh-streaming-guide (1).jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore and Roo as Pain and Panic Profile - Honey Lemon.jpg|Honey Lemon as Zeus Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Hera Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa and Moana as Amphitryon Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Melody as Alcmene Profile - Vanellope Von schweetz.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz as Hermes Nessus (Hercules).jpg|Nessus as Himself Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca).jpg|Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy as The Fates The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Himself Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Demetrius the Pot Maker Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara & Rafiki (The Lion King).jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara and Rafiki as The People of Thebes Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Himself Snake Jafar.jpg|Snake Jafar, Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|The Backson, Ankylosaurus (Ice Age 3).jpg|Ankylosaurus The Great Animal.jpg|and The Great Animal as The Titans Teetsie.jpg|Teetsie as The Cyclops Category:Kida and The Girls team Category:Hercules Movies Category:The Girls team Category:Movies Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Female Style